All In
by SilverScarecrow
Summary: That was the day that Shinichi learned that dealing with a Kaitou was like a game of poker; sometimes you have to go all in, even when you know they're bluffing. T for stuff. Kaito/Shinichi.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure what possessed me to write this. In any case, enjoy! ^^

**Warnings:** Yaoi (duh), language, random violence, and of course some wonderful graphic smut.

**Pairing:** KaitoXShinichi

**Author:** SilverScarecrow

* * *

**All In**

Far beyond the hustle and bustle of the sleepless streets below he stood, his cape billowing out behind him like a blue and white flag. The lights of the city surrounding him, combined with the glow of the full moon above where it broke through the clouds, illuminated his white form so that he stood out starkly against the darkness of the rooftop.

He waited.

Hit top hat was tilted forward slightly, the monocle over his right eye glowing blue as the moon reflected off it. While he was a master at remaining hidden, the stark contrast of the thief's' peculiar choice in clothing made it seem as though he wanted to be noticed, like a diamond gleaming against black velvet. The bangs of his dark brown hair whipping side to side in the wind, he kept his eyes, a blue not unlike the sapphires he could frequently been caught stealing, trained on the door that led down into the building upon whose roof he perched.

He waited.

Like tiny versions of the hazy grey clouds floating across the expanse of black night, snow swirled around him on the breeze. He twitched his nose as one of the frozen puffs alighted on it, melting quickly. He didn't stir again, even though the subsequent droplet that slid down his cheek only served to increase the severe cold biting at his flesh, so intent was he on watching the door through which he knew he would soon enter.

He waited.

A scowl adorned his pale face, somewhat a rare expression to be seen on this phantom, slowly forming and intensifying as time continued to pass; he resisted the urge to rub his hands up and down their opposite arm and ignored the snow that continued to pile up on his shoulders.

He waited.

It had better be soon! Only having been spoken aloud would the thought have been more apparent, so obvious it was in the cold resentment burning in his eyes; soon, the reason he was standing on this roof on a cold winter night would arrive, and when it did…. Oh, when it did!

You could be sure he would be giving it a piece of his mind.

And he waited.

**-Earlier that day-**

"Oi oi! Could you stop your ceaseless chattering for one minute, idiot? I'm trying to read!" Ignoring the following huff from the girl the next seat over, the dark haired boy unfolded the newspaper that had been laid out on his desk. Immediately, the top headline caught his eye and, upon reading it, he smiled grimly.

_"Mysterious Thief Strikes Again!"_ Underneath, a subtitle began a large article. _"Kid's Latest Antics Leave Police Baffled!"  
_  
Twitching, he glared over his shoulder at the girl he had snapped at. Her hot breath beat down on his ear, making the small hairs there quiver against his skin. Scratching impatiently at the spot with one eye closed, he growled at her.

"What are you doing now?"

She skimmed the caption, he face darkening as she did so. "That rotten thief!" she grumbled disgustedly.

Apparently, that's all that needed to be said, as she returned to her seat, arms crossed huffily across her stomach.

Her anger and obvious disappointment were understandable, but he couldn't share her loathing for the man whose exploits were depicted in the news article plastered across the front page, along with a crude, grainy picture beneath the headline.

He hummed noncommittally in response to her complaints, which she was voicing rather loudly to both him and one of the other females in the class. He shoved the article to the corner of his desk. As he did so, his arm brushed against his jacket pocket, emitting a faint rustling sound.

Vaguely curious, he reached his hand into his pocket and fished out a small piece of paper that was folded once down the middle.

"Hey!"

"Hmm…what?" he mumbled absently as he skimmed over the writing on the paper, assuming it to just be some unimportant bit of work, long since forgotten in the recesses of his uniform.

"Are you even listening to me?" The girl sounded angry, which was nothing new.

"Nope," he replied honestly, his eyebrows furrowing together as he reread the paper twice more, realizing it was much more than forgotten homework. _'What have we here?'_ he thought, tracing one finger across an all-too familiar caricature beneath the hastily scrawled words.

Hunched over so that the girl couldn't see it, he narrowed his eyes, trying to understand what this message was about.

"At midnight on November 12, I shall be on the roof of the Nikko City Hotel. Kaitou Kid."

'Oh, I _will_, will I?' he wondered, shaking his head.

At first, he could almost believe that perhaps he had put the mysterious note there, but he had no memory of doing so, and he was quite meticulous when it came to these things. That and this note was mystifying, even to him.

He might've ignored it, too, but the curiosity was overwhelming, and, despite the danger that might present itself, it did not deter the magician; he was sure that he had enough tricks up his sleeve to get him out of any spot, no matter how tight it might be.

A cunning smile curled the corners of his lips as he leaned back in his chair. _'I look forward to our meeting then, Kaitou Kid,'_ he thought mockingly.

**-Present-**

Since his arrival, not a second after midnight, Kaitou Kid had not moved, retaining his dignified pose as he diligently watched the rooftop door. And he was fast losing his patience. At one point, he seriously considered pouncing on the moron when he arrived, longing to beat the ever-loving crap out of him for calling him out here at such an ungodly hour.

Nevertheless, he could restrain himself. Kaitou Kid would never degrade himself in such a way, as he was strictly nonviolent. Kaito narrowed his eyes, thinking that he might renounce his chivalrous ways just this once; these were special circumstances, after all.

Wondering why he was still hanging around almost an hour after the indicated time on the note he had received, Kaito turned away from the door for the first time that night as a blast of wing-driven snow whipped against his exposed face. Feeling as though a thousand frozen needles were stinging his cheeks, the thief put his back to the wind, protecting himself from the gale.

Only previous experience in such conditions saved Kaito from being swept off the building; he braced his shoulders against the brewing storm, concentrating on maintaining balance as the wind pulled at his cape.

The dirge-like howl of the wind, though loud, wasn't enough to completely deafen Kaito. His sharp ears did not miss the sound of a door being swung open with a soft click, nor the muffled crunch of footsteps as his visitor padded lightly across the snow dusted ground. As if on cue, the blustery weather abruptly died, and a tense stillness prevailed over the two figures illuminated by the moonlight.

The person behind him stopped, and silence reigned over the hotel rooftop. Without turning to address him, Kaito smiled tightly, eyes closed as he said, "You've gotten quite good at forging my signature, tantei-_kun_. But, if you were hoping to fool someone with it, I'd suggest that next time you send it to someone other than the person whom the name belongs to." His tone was quiet and gently mocking. He'd give voice to a good long tirade later, after the detective explained himself.

"It's not much of a signature," the young man shot back. "A grade-schooler could've copied it just as easily as I." Kaito could imagine what he looked like while he replied, an arrogant smirk adorning his handsome face, flushed from the cold, his arms crossed over his chest. "It was nothing more than a childish doodle scrawled by a self-indulgent thief," he added with a sneer.

_"Self-indulgent?"_ Kaito rounded on him, one hand against his chest. Shinichi Kudo, as he had expected, was indeed smirking, one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

He adopted a look of injured innocence and leapt lightly off the ledge; he continued, stepping out of the shadows so that he was a few meager feet away from the other young man. "That's absurd, tantei-_kun_; my actions could not have been nobler! My thievery is all an act, a simple game I play as I quest for retribution!" He winked furtively at him with a smirk, unconcerned with telling the other man the truth, as it was highly unlikely that he'd believe him.

Shinichi looked thoughtful though, tapping his finger against his chin as he considered Kaitos' words. "A game, huh? Tell me, Kaitou-_kun_, what kind of retribution are you searching for?"

"Ah ah ah," Kaito held up one finger haltingly. "First thing's first; why am I here, tantei-_kun_?"

Shinichi waved a hand airily, using the other to brush his dark hair out of his eyes. "Oh, I was just confirming a theory." Despite his nonchalant tone, his eyes gleamed with a chilling certainty, as if to say, _'Yes, I know. What are you going to do about it?'_

Kaito had quickly grown tired of the banter; he was tired and cold, and Shinichi's hard stare was making him nervous. However, to his credit, his poker face never faltered as he said, "So, are you here to detain me? Going to call the police?" He curled a lip derisively. "Do you really think that they'll ever arrest me, even with your help?"

To his surprise, Shinichi actually looked puzzled. "_Arrest_ you?" he murmured with a slight smile. "Quite the contrary, Kaitou-_kun_, the last thing I want to do is arrest you. As I said, I was only verifying a suspicion."

Kaito rolled his eyes, unable to suppress a shiver, though whether he did so from the cold or the unfamiliar look burning in Shinichi's eyes he wasn't sure. "Is that so?" he scoffed disbelievingly. "And, pray tell, what will you do with your new-found knowledge if you don't plan on turning me in? Enlighten me, tantei-_kun_, I'm _dying_ to know."

"Dying? Well, we can't have that. If you're gone, I'll have no one to play with anymore." Shinichi's eyes, a cold, intelligent blue, burned into Kaitos', indicating that the plain words he spoke held a much deeper meaning.

"You won't turn me in," he said slowly, fighting a smile, "because you'll be bored? I feel so used," he sniffed. Before Shinichi could respond, he swept on. "You put that note in my pocket, huh?"

Shinichi nodded, unable to keep the smugness out of his voice, nor the haughtiness off his face as he replied, "Yes, I did. Though a detective by trade, I too can perform a sleight of hand when need be." He grinned cheekily at Kaito. "You've a nice house, by the way."

Kaito shook his head, chiding Shinichi. "Breaking and entering, tantei-_kun_? So, now you've committed two crimes; forgery and trespassing." He mirrored the detectives grin. "You're well on your way to becoming a criminal like all those you've hunted down. I might soon have some competition."

"Competition?"

"Yeah. Next you'll be running around on rooftops and stealing whatever suits your fancy." He looked skyward, as though for inspiration, remarking wistfully, "Or perhaps we could join forces. I've always wanted a sidekick."

Shinichi frowned at him. "Not on your life, Kuroba." His eyes flashed triumphantly as he said Kaitos' last name; he knew that, by mentioning it, he removed all doubt that he knew the Phantom Thief's real identity.

Kaito tried not to let his disappointment show, as he had been holding onto a shred of hope that Shinichi was bluffing. He jerked his head towards the door behind Shinichi in a less-than-subtle hint at his desire for a subject change. "Not that this isn't entertaining, but do you think we could wrap this up? It's rather cold out here, and I'd like to go home. Assuming that my house will be free of a certain rude and conceited detective, that is," he added with a glare that said clearly on its' own, _'You had better not show up, or I might hurt you.'  
_  
"Who can say for sure? Us detectives' have a habit up turning up at the most inconvenient of times," Shinichi grinned. '_As you well know, of course.' _His eyes gleamed with amusement throughout the partially unspoken repartee.

Kaito shook his head with a poorly hidden smile. As he turned to leave, preparing to stroll leisurely off the building with an amiable wave, Shinichi placed a hand on his shoulder, halting him. "Oh, no you don't. You don't get away that easily, Kaito-_kun_."

Kaito would've shrugged him off, but for two reasons; one, he was incredibly and undeniably curious as to why the young detective was acting so peculiar, and two, the grip of his hand on his shoulder was quite tight, almost to the point of being painful. Clearly, he wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

He sighed resignedly, too tired to do anything except consent to his demands. "Alright, tantei-_kun_, but I hope you don't plan on continuing our conversation here." He glanced upwards pointedly. While they had been chatting, the storm had picked up considerably, the wind howling in their ears whilst its frozen cargo battered them ruthlessly.

Shinichi tapped the side of his head. "And that is precisely why I chose the location for our meeting, Kaito-_kun_. What better place to meet in secret than a hotel, where none will recognize us?"

Kaito laughed, his voice echoing oddly through the gale. "You seriously believe that I can remain inconspicuous whilst dressed in this manner? A better place to meet would've been your house, or mine."

Shinichi smiled. "Don't be silly, Kaito."

_'There's the pot calling the kettle black,'_ the thief mused, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"True, that would be a better choice, but, as I also wished to screw with your head…" the detective trailed off, grinning broadly.

Kaito glowered at him as he went on. "You'll just have to remove that ridiculous costume before we go inside. Can't have any nosy cops interrupting us, now can we?" He smirked lightly, winking evocatively at the magician, who bristled angrily at his attire being referred to as a 'ridiculous costume'.

Kaito took a moment to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. _'Is it just me, or is he wording things a little…evocatively?'_ he wondered to himself, before he growled, "No way, Kudo. I don't want any part of my body, particularly the more sensitive bits, to be open to the elements in this weather for any length of time, no matter how brief." He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of a specific part of his anatomy being exposed to both the cold and to the detectives' icy blue and ever-observant eyes. Shinichi's stare was like that of a cat eyeing its prey, anticipating the inevitable kill.

Shinichi nudged him playfully, trying to steer him towards the door while he replied, "Come on, Kid, have a sense of adventure. I've seen you change appearance in the blink of an eye." Doubt flitted across Kaitos' face, and he hastily added, "I promise I won't look, alright?"

"Liar," Kaito snorted. The curiosity glimmering in the detectives gaze was immense; he had no doubt that he would do his utmost to catch the slightest glimpse whilst he removed his disguise. "What room number?"

Bemused, Shinichi murmured, "Uh…twenty-second floor, room 536. Why?"

"Perfect," he said without answering, and, with an impish grin, he sprang away, calling over his shoulder through a cloud of chokingly thick smoke, "See you there!"

Scratching his head in wonderment, Shinichi vacated roof for a much preferred and warmer hotel room, leaving behind no evidence of the top of the building having been occupied save for two neat lines of footprints in the snow, each halting and turning about where they met.

In his room, his eyes immediately fell upon Kaito, who lounged on a four-poster bed while he idly toyed with a playing-card; he did not so much as glace up at the detective as he calmly remarked, "Nice room. Very quaint; homely even. Bad carpet color, though. I think a dark green would have been a much better choice." He waved a hand at the light brown floor in indication.

Shinichi scoffed. "You're a thief, a magician, and now an interior design consultant as well? My dear Kaito, you've more occupations than I should think one man have time for. How _do_ you do it?"

"Natural talent," said the variously skilled thief with an immodest smirk, tipping his hat as he cheekily invited the detective to seat himself. "Please, make yourself at home, tantei-_kun_. The room is yours, after all."

"I'll stand, thank you," Shinichi growled frostily, crossing his arms over his chest. If Kaito was surprised by his bitter tone, he didn't show it; he continued to amuse himself with the card, inwardly pensive as he quietly waited for the detective to speak again.

"I want to know everything," he barked brazenly. "Why do you really steal those gems, only to return them? What purpose does Kaitou Kid serve?" Shinichi paused to look for a change in Kaitos' expression, to no avail. Kaito stared back stoically until the detective continued, taking a deep breath before he did so. "Why, Kaito? What do you gain from stealing?"

Kaito scratched his chin, avoiding Shinichi's icy glare by glancing skyward. He hummed contemplatively, a ghost of a smile hovering about his lips. "You don't ask a lot, do you?" he chuckled at last, shaking his head ruefully. "I am sorry, tantei-_kun_, but I cannot tell you. First of all, I don't see anything in it for me."

Shinichi place a hand on either side of the bed so that his face was level with Kaitos'; his glare was murderously determined. "In it for you?" he repeated slowly, incredulously. "You're very freedom is what's 'in it for you', Kaito-_kun_. I know who you are, and no matter how clever you are, I can and will find evidence to turn you in with. Count on it." His words, spoken with a quiet, fervent confidence, made Kaito pause; his reply came out raspy, his mouth having run dry.

"Is that so?" he whispered. "And why, tantei-_kun_? You said you would not; now you've changed your mind?"

"I must know, Kaito!" the detective hissed at him. "Is it really just a silly game to you? You say you want retribution, but for what? Who're you trying to best? The police? Me?" His eyes shut momentarily as he strove to control both the volume of his voice and his temper. He knelt on the bed between the magicians' legs, their faces inches away from each other. "I did want to be sure that you really were Kaito Kuroba, but I also wanted a chance to question you. Tell me, Kaito; tell me what happened to make you act this way?"

The thief had never seen Shinichi look so frantic. He placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him back while encouraging him to take a few calming, though trembling, breathes. The detective sat back on his heels, looking away to stare at his hands, which were clasped so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Are you going to turn me in?" Kaito asked after a time.

Shinichi gave him a long, serious look, thinking hard. _'And if you do,'_ a tiny voice whispered ominously in his mind, _'will you be able to live with it? Knowing you've condemned him without considering the consequences? Can you really run away, just like that?'_

"No," Shinichi murmured, a quiet resolution; his hung his head. "I just want to understand you, Kid. You are so…difficult to figure out! Nothing you do makes sense…"

Kaito was silent for so long, Shinichi thought he wasn't going to respond. He looked up as the other man spoke at last. "And this is the great Shinichi Kudo?" he asked scathingly, his lip curled. "You have no ideas, no clues at all?"

Taken aback, Shinichis' eyes widened. "Well...the only thing I can think of is that you're looking for something, but as to what I have no idea-"

"Think!" Kaito snapped. "Where's that stubborn resolve I've come to know so well? If you're going to give up so easily, you needn't bother coming to my heists anymore. You'll only ruin what little enjoyment I garner out of deceiving those idiotic policemen." The last was said with bitter resentment.

Smiling sadly, Shinichi rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, sniffing loudly. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm acting stupid. Forgive me-"

He found himself unable to go on as Kaito suddenly lashed out, shoving him viscously off the bed. His elbow rubbed painfully against the rough carpet, his tail-bone aching where he'd landed on it. Before he was able to retaliate, or even inquire as to why his companion had attack him, the thief was upon him, straddling him and pushing his shoulders into the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he roared, baring his teeth angrily. Fury rolled off him in waves, almost tangible in its intensity.

Eyes screwed shut, Shinichi whined pitifully as Kaito dug his knee into his stomach, wailing, "I don't know what you're talking about! Get off me!" He attempted to push the other man off, though it was obvious to both that the effort was made with little conviction.

"The hell you don't!" snapped Kaito; his hat fell off as he leaned ever further over Shinichi, until their eyes were level. "You give up too easily, Kudo," he went on, nails biting deep into Shinichi's shoulders until the detective winced. "Maybe you're not as great a detective as I thought. Perhaps you never were. You're just an arrogant, foolish boy, playing at a game you can't possibly hope to win." He sneered, pushing off Shinichi so fast the wind was knocked from his body. "I won't waste my breath any more. Just go home, Kudo; you're not worth my time." Returning his fallen hat to its rightful place, he turned his back on his longtime friend and adversary.

Unbeknownst to Shinichi, the real reason Kaito had turned was so that the other man couldn't see and interpret the look of misery and shame that had taken form on his pale features. It hadn't been his intention to be so malicious, but the young detectives' words of defeat had struck an unexpectedly sensitive nerve.

Curled up on one side and nursing his bruised midriff, Shinichi watched open mouthed as Kaito made for the door without a backwards glance. Never before had he heard the thief say anything in such a cold, callous manner. He'd brushed his old rival with the same respect he'd show a speck of dust tarnishing his flawless white jacket; or like he was naught more than childish pestilence, one that could be silenced without effort at any time of his choosing. But what he'd said…well, he'd been downright cruel, with no remorse to be found in his deep, icy gaze.

_"Stop right there, you inconsiderate asshole!" _

His hand on the doorknob, Kaito did stop, looking over his shoulder to see Shinichi on his feet, pointing a finger accusingly in his direction. "Yes, Kudo-_kun_?" he drawled condescendingly, hating himself for being so nasty. _'Has he caught on?'_ he wondered hopefully.

Despite the lack of warmth in the abnormally taciturn thief's voice, Shinichi thought he could see the tiniest glimmer of optimism in his eyes.

"You've got no right to claim to know me so well, Kuroba, nor any right to treat me like this!" snarled the detective. Though he was hurt, both physically and emotionally, his voice didn't waver, his eyes gleaming like chips of ice. "With or without your help, I will get my answers, and you can't stop me! In fact," he added angrily, "I already have several of the answers I need, such as, for example, your name and where you live. That's no small thing, thief."

Kaito nodded slowly, unable to doubt his words, so vehemently were they spat out. "I see…and you're not going to give up, no matter what I say?"

"Never."

"Even if I told you that it's dangerous and you or your loved ones could be hurt? Or if I told you that there's nothing you can do, and you won't be any help at all?"

"Too bad. You are not going to scare me away!"

His lip quirking of its own accord, Kaito shook his head and sighed, as though he were exasperated by Shinichis' perseverance. He turned his head until he was looking Shinichi in the eye, valiantly striving to keep his expression grave.

However, Shinichi noticed, despite his tired sigh, he appeared to be…relieved. "…What?" he asked warily, clenching his fists. He didn't trust that look Kaito was giving him.

"Well…If that's really the way you feel, I guess I was wrong, and I can't stop you."

It would be an understatement to say that Kaitos' next move caught him off guard; one second, the mysterious thief was glancing over his shoulder, about to take his leave, and then next he was embracing Shinichi, beaming broadly as he exclaimed, "Tantei-_kun_! There you are! I was afraid for a moment that I was never going to see you again!"

Shinichi tried to wriggle free, but Kaito only hugged him harder, snuggling his face into the other man's chest and lifting him bodily off the floor. He couldn't resist spinning him around, laughing delightedly as he did so.

"Cut it out, you freak! What the hell are you talking about?" The detective's pulse pounded in his ears as a blush rose unbidden to his cheeks.

_'I know you better than you think, tantei-kun, well enough to use reverse psychology on you and be successful!'_ Kaito thought slyly, though he didn't say it out loud; instead, he smirked and lowered the detective to the ground.

Shinichi was, to say the least, flustered, rumpled, and embarrassed. He did his best to hold Kaitos' intense gaze.

"You know what I was talking about; don't do that again," Kaito said seriously.

Blinking and nervously brushing the wrinkles out of his jacket, Shinichi continued to avoid looking directly at the thief. Indignantly, he grumbled to the floor, "That's my line, you jerk. _You_ attacked _me_…"

"Because you were about to quit on me," Kaito shrugged, before winking mysteriously at Shinichi. "I couldn't let all your efforts, though pitiful, go to waste, now could I?"

If he expected Shinichi to defend himself, he was sadly disappointed, and rather surprised at that, when the teenage sleuth suddenly smirked, drawing himself up to his full height; all signs of embarrassment or anxiety were gone from face and his piercingly bright eyes.

"Pitiful? The only pitiful one here is you, Kaito-kun. Did you honestly believe I'd give up just like that?" Shinichi shook his head.

Kaito's face fell momentarily; he'd been tricked! He masked his bewilderment behind his usual poker face, a combination of narrowed eyes and an unreadable quirk of his lips.

"I figured if I pretended to act like I was desperate to know, that I didn't want to try any more, you'd tell me a little about why you're a Kaitou," Shinichi explained haughtily. "I can honestly say I hadn't expected you to _assault_ me, but at least now I know a couple of other things."

"Like what?" Kaito asked warily.

"Like what an egotistical jerk you can be, for example." The detective laughed when Kaito treated him to one of his rare scowls in response. "You can't stand the idea that the only person to ever present such a challenge to you during your thrilling heists might not have the balls to keep this up," he continued. "That I might actually get tired of your stupid little games and simply demand that you explain yourself and threaten to give up on you if you don't."

Kaito couldn't hide the pink flush that tinted his cheeks; to save face, he snapped back, "I don't need you to be there, tantei-kun. I'm quite capable of pulling off a simple theft without a relentlessly sneaky and extraordinarily boorish detective there to fuck with my mind."

"Ah, but you so _badly _want me there, don't you," Shinichi simpered, smiling sweetly at him. "You_ love_ the exhilaration, the ecstasy of the chase as you make your escape and I try to take you down. We're well matched, you and I."

"Hmm…How so?"

"We're resilient, intelligent, cunning, _handsome_-"

"You think rather highly of yourself, don't you?" Kid interrupted, rolling his eyes. "If you insist on making a list, I suggest adding "ill-mannered, vindictive, and meddling".

Shinichi glared at him and finished. "-stubborn, impatient, and, of course, exceptionally conceited."

Kaito thought for a moment, then relented, shaking his head and smiling in spite of himself. "Yeah. I guess I am really self-centered at times. That's why I was so pissed off when you started to get all emotional and weepy. You're correct in assuming that I can't stand the thought of you running away from me. That really would destroy all of my fun."

"We can't have that; your amusement is of utmost importance to me," Shinichi agreed sarcastically, nodding understandingly. "Anyway, I should probably apologize."

Now Kaito was confused again, and he didn't bother masking it this time. "For what?"

The detective had the grace to look uncomfortable as he replied. "I said you were self-indulgent; I hadn't realized how much my presence at your heists meant to you. For that, I'm sorry."

Kaito looked away, just as mortified. "Don't go all mushy on me, Kudo. Besides, you've every right to think me self-indulgent; I'm not exactly known for doing kind deeds." He held up a hand to stop Shinichi from responding. "No. Please, don't, I can't stand this kind of talk anymore. It's too…abnormal, for lack of a better word."

Shinichi might've replied anyway, had it not been for the wicked grin that suddenly spread across Kaito's face, his eyes glimmering with mischief. ""However…you've tried so valiantly to figure me out…the least I can do is give you a hint." He stood stock-still as the thief slunk around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. "How 'bout it…_nushi-kun_?" he whispered.

Shinichi felt as though his cheeks were on fire, but, though he desperately wanted to bury his face in his hands, he wasn't willing to give Kaito the pleasure of knowing how embarrassed he was. His muscles tensed up as Kaitos' arms encircled his waist.

"What kind of hint?" he rasped out, staring across the room at the yellowed, smoke stained walls. He hadn't meant to get a room used by smokers, but it had been the only free one available. Now he was wishing he hadn't gotten one at all. _'Maybe I should have just invited him over; a hotel room seems so…sneaky and dirty,'_ he thought. He had a pretty good idea as to what Kaito wanted, and he wasn't sure he was willing to give it to him.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Kaito snickered, blowing in the shell of Shinichi's ear.

Shinichi shivered. _'On second thought, I don't think inviting him over would've made this better.'_ He gasped, eyes so wide the dry air in the hot hotel room made them water, a Kaito's tongue snaked out and gently lapped at his ear.

_"Holy hell!"_ he cried, jumping away from the magician and rubbing furiously at his damp ear with his sleeve. "What is _wrong_ with you?" _'Scratch that, I'm _positive_ it would've made it _worse_!'_

"You can't get something for nothing, tantei-_kun_," Kaito murmured, ever so slowly padding after Shinichi, who began to retreat just as carefully; a cat hungrily stalking it's prey, whilst the prey crawled away, desperately hoping it hadn't been noticed. "I'm not that complicated; give me what I want, and I'll answer whatever question you want me to…"

Shinichi swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat with some difficulty. When he finally found his voice, the words stuck in his throat, making his reply hoarse. "And…what do you want…?" he croaked, dreading the answer. If he hadn't been so scared of Kaito's reply, he might've noticed the faint dash of red decorating his pale complexion, like scarlet blood splashed across snow.

His own heart pounding so fast his chest hurt, Kaito forced Shinichi back until he hit the yellowed wall. He leaned his face closer to the detective's, taking in his shocked expression. But in his wide blue eyes, he couldn't find any fear; only anxious confusion. This was heartening, and he only hesitated a moment, his lips hovering over Shinichi's as he whispered, "Let me give you a clue, tantei-kun…" Before the uncharacteristically bemused sleuth could stutter a response, he covered his mouth with his own.

* * *

Obviously this will be a two-shot. It was a one-shot, but it started getting really really long, so I decided to cut it off here. Update will be in a couple of weeks. I hope...

Review with your thoughts! I love constructive criticism! ^^

_**~SS**_

**P.S.** I'm aware that the fic doesn't make sense. I think I totally lost whatever flow I had, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll come back to read the rest whenever I get it done. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

NO, I don't have a second chapter hidden somewhere. And I never will. Write your own. I don't care. But I won't continue them. All In is never going to be updated. Keep it up and I'm going to delete the things I have posted there. I'm sorry to disappoint, truly I am, but it's my choice and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop badgering me about it. I'm not changing my mind.

~SS


	3. To my once beloved readers,

What is it with you people? In what way was I rude to any of you? Seriously, I mean.. All I said was, "Please stop badgering me about updating. I don't want to continue." I wasn't telling you all to fuck off and kiss my ass, and I'm thinking I should have, because you probably wouldn't have reacted any differently than quite a few of you have from my last update.

Some of you have asked me why I don't update, or why I don't just delete my stories. You've admonished me for not continuing something that I started of my own free will; does that sound fair to any of you? I wrote it because it made me happy to do so; I posted it because, hey, I figured maybe someone else might like the things I write. Very clearly, a lot of people enjoy my work. Though, quite frankly, I don't care if you like it or not anymore.

So why haven't I deleted it, and my account altogether? Because I know that there are still people out there that might chance across it and find that they enjoy my work. Sometimes, they simply accept that I don't want to continue, thank me for the read, and go on their merry way. There are other, unnamed individuals, however, that decided to hound me down and insult me, telling me that I "should have been nicer about it! I mean, we deserve to know why you've just dropped it! It's our right 'cause we love your porn SO MUCH!111 A$$H0L3!1." My personal business never concerned you when you first read my work; you only care now because you can't get your rocks off to shitty "yaoi" fanficiton.

I don't post anymore.

Why?

It's none of your damn business.

So you know what? Kiss my ass. Go fuck a beehive. I don't give a flying rats' ass what you think of me or my shit. And I'm not going to take it down, because if I have to be an asshole, I'm going to be one hell of a spiteful asshole.

To those who actually enjoyed my work, I'm sincerely glad that you did. I appreciate it. To those that enjoyed it and were INSULTED that I wouldn't continue and think that if I'm going to be SUCH A JERK, and that I should just delete it, all I can say is this:

Fuck you, and have a Merry Fucking Christmas. :]

-J


End file.
